


Happy Birthday, Ayumu!

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Perfect Dream Project
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Confessions, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Making Out, One Shot, Presents, Surprises, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: March 1st is Ayumu Uehara's birthday! Happy birthday! Here is an Ayumu X OC One Shot!





	Happy Birthday, Ayumu!

" **DARK STREETS** ", Nijigasaki High School Idol Club's rivals, are an idol group composed of three members, **Yuika** , **Mai** , and **Rana** , they went to see their rivals, but when Yuika, the leader, sees Ayumu, the other leader, she falls in love with her.

  


It's her birthday all along, "I heard it's her birthday!", Mai said, "I WANNA GIVE HER AS MUCH PRESENTS AS I CAN!!!", screamed the lovestruck girl.

  


"Man, she really is into her", Rana told Mai, "Wanna make out?"

  


".................................yes!", they went down to Ayumu's house to make out.

  


Yuika came back with a hairbrush, a hairdryer, clothes, bows, accessories, jewelry, Valentine's chocolates (though it's not Valentine's day), a mirror, a flashlight, a lamp, and other stuff, all wrapped, but she realizes, Mai and Rana went missing, she was thinking they went to Ayumu's house to celebrate, she ran there.

  


"Hey... awww~", Yuika was impressed by the cute lesbian couple making out, "You're so cute when you're a couple!", "Thanks!", Mai responded to her.

  


The main idol group went to the house, while Ayumu closes her eyes, with Ai pushing her.

  


"Surprise!"

  


Yuika confessed to her proudly and gave her the presents, she opened each and every one of them, she liked them, then, she kissed the DARK STREETS leader on the lips, she then fainted.

  


She suddenly went back up and kissed her back, then they make out.

  


"Such a cute couple~", everyone thought.

  


"Alright, enough kissing, we have some birthday cake to eat!", the pink-haired girl told the black-haired girl

  


They ate birthday cake together and had a great time.

  


  


  


Happy Birthday, Ayumu Uehara, leader of NHSIC!


End file.
